Isaac Mendez
Isaac Mendez D. O. B: 29th November 1978 Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Artist / Genesis Informant Power (If DNA Alternate): Precognition ' Personality Isaac is a very passionate person; his emotions don’t tend to come in half measures though his moods are often fickle. This creates a volatile character, hard to predict and with a bad habit of alienating people, something worsened by his drug habit. He loves deeply, grieves long and fights fiercely for what he believes to be right. He has strong views of right and wrong and won’t let anything stand in the way of upholding those although his morals say not match up to everyone else’s. Though not naturally a very violent person he can be pushed to it, though following traumatic events in his life has become increasingly reluctant. He is strong willed and determined, although not the most optimistic person by any length he ploughs on relentlessly. He is not a team player; he values solitude. That isn’t to say he doesn’t like people, he is just used to being alone and if he is lonely doesn’t usually notice the fact. With those he does commune with his behaviour much depends on what mood he is caught in. He has violent mood swings and can change from perfectly civil to angry and shouting very quickly; this is aggravated by his drug use. When caught in a good mood he can be friendly, polite and cooperative, the opposite of this is a sarcastic, bitter and stubborn man to deal with. He also has a temper on him. Those who get close to Isaac may still find him difficult to deal with; due to this he has few friends, few people who can cope with his ups and downs. He expects support from those he loves and belief; if they don’t supply these things then he’d rather not have them around. He wants very much to be a good person but he doesn’t see that he has to be likable to do this. Not that he doesn’t want to be liked, he can be social, caring and good company, you just have to hope you catch him at the right time. He doesn’t let people push him around though; their opinions of him are not high on his priority list. He just doesn’t care what people think of him, he knows his own mind too well. History 'Family Relations: Carlos Mendez – Father (Deceased) Eleanora Mendez - Mother 'Other Significant People:' Dominick Cabalo – Former instructor Simone Deveaux – Former girlfriend and art dealer (deceased) Bryan Anderson - Friend Noah Bennet - Acquaintance Draph - Acquaintance 'Story To Date:' Isaac always loved to draw, from the moment he got hold of his first pencil he was scribbling away and it was soon discovered he had something of a talent for it. His style was similar to that of comic books he loved as a kid and no doubt inspired by these. It was an art teacher in school who first saw his potential and encouraged him to invest in his talent. He began taking art classes and summer courses in order to improve, it was something never particularly supported by his parents. They thought he was wasting his time and that nothing would come of it, they wanted him to have more realistic goals. His uncle Burk was one of the few who really supported his aspirations, along with his love of comics; he would be the one to buy him the books for his birthday. When he was in High School he began winning illustration contests and this, along with numerous courses he’d taken, made it easy for him to gain a place in college to study the same subject. He moved to New York to do this as well as to escape the constant nagging from his parents to get a real job. He was glad he hadn’t listened too them, he enjoyed his independence in New York and loved the life and vibrancy of the city. He struggled for money as a student but was happy and doing what he loved, unfortunately this was also when he became addicted to heroin. He completed numerous courses until eventually at the annual New York comic convention he caught the attention of Camacho Comics and landed himself a job as an illustrator. He worked there for three years before resigning to publish his own line of comics and concentrate on his artwork. He met Simone when he was trying to find a way to sell his artwork; she was an art dealer and took an immediate interest in his work. At this time things were really going downhill for Isaac, his addiction to heroin was getting worse and he was desperate for money to feed it. Simone offered to sell his paintings but on the condition that he got help for his drug problem. That was the first time he checked in to rehab. He came out clean and soon after began his relationship with Simone. Their relationship turned out to be passionate but destructive. He relapsed after hearing on the death of his father and facing the bitterness of his mother for his abandonment of his parents. She was cruel in her grief and only added to the burden of guilt he held as he had not spoken to his parents in several years. After checking in to rehab again he came out clean for a second time and concentrated on his painting as a distraction. This was one of the best periods in his and Simone’s relationship however it was short lived. His next relapse was to be the one that drove them apart, though it could be argued that it was not the relapse but what he produced during it. Isaac began to paint when he was high and got a shock when he found he had predicted an act of terrorism with his painting. He told Simone but she didn’t believe him, thinking the paintings were evil he decided he had to stop taking the drugs and since rehab wasn’t working for him he was convinced cold turkey was the only way. When Simone didn’t support his decision he pushed her away. Unable to resist his craving he finally gave in and overdosed. Before he passed out however he painted a picture on the floor of his loft of New York exploding. Simone returned to the loft in time to help him along with the nurse who had been tending her dying father, one Peter Petrelli. Isaac had painted Peter before he’d met him and finding the painting Isaac was on his way to earning his first believer. Once recovered from his overdose Issac was convinced it was up to him to save New York and the only way to do that was by painting more. Thinking that he could only paint prophetic images whilst high he continued to feed his addiction and attempt to find more clues to help him save the city and become a hero. Isaac and Simone break up after a fight over what Isaac was doing as she still didn’t believe in his power. Peter returned to his loft claiming to believe he could paint the future and trying to make sense of the paintings in order to help save the city. He ends up revealing that he is able to do the same thing as Isaac by completing one of the paintings. Before they can get any further however Eden McCain pays Isaac a visit and takes him the Primatech where he meets Mr. Bennet. Bennet tells him that there is a serial killer on the loose by the name of Sylar and that he will be after his daughter, the cheerleader that Isaac has been painting. They offered to help him with his heroin addiction if he helps them stop Sylar first. Unfortunately he couldn’t paint what they want and only produced more images of the explosion. After recovering from his drug addiction Isaac left the Company’s building and received a call from Hiro Nakamura. Learning of Hiro’s friend’s death at Sylar’s hands Isaac realized he didn’t need drugs to paint the future anymore as he portrayed the event when he wasn’t high. Returning to his loft he found Simone and Nathan Petrelli waiting for him. They tell him that Peter might be the source of the explosion that destroys New York. Issac tried to paint Peter but was unaware that Peter was present in everything he painted he was just invisible. When he finally realises this after painting a half invisible Peter he calls Mr Bennet to tip him off, still trying to prevent the explosion. Bennet gave him a gun to fight Peter if necessary. Isaac was reluctant but takes it. It turned out he needed it as an angry Peter came to the loft to confront him because he told Bennet where to find him. The two had a fight and Simone, entering during this, gets caught in the cross fire, shot by Isaac, and dies. Consumed by his grief Isaac reverted back to the heroin and the solitude of the loft. He sent out the last issue of 9th Wonders before painting his own death at the hand of Sylar. Thinking it was inevitable he waited for death however it was not Sylar who turned up in his loft but a man named Samuel Sullivan. This man offered Isaac a place at his carnival for people like him, people with abilities. Not feeling he had much of a choice Isaac accepted the other, hoping to cheat death. Instead he found a second chance at life. At first the Carnival was nothing more than a place to hide from the world but after making a friend in Bryan Anderson the painter begins to consider he could make a new start there. However his hopes were short lived after he painted the Nemesis attack in Washington, only realising the significance of what he'd predicted when it was too late to stop it. Guilty at his inaction he sought redemption in trying to stop future Nemesis attacks, heading to New York with Bryan in search of Mr. Bennet, the only man he knew would help him save the world. In New York and clean once again Isaac successfully tipped off Bennet and his Company to the next Nemesis attack in San Francisco. However he discovered that his part in this story wasn't over when two government agents came knocking on his door. He became aligned with Genesis through the old saying 'the enemy of my enemy' and sent them after Nemesis also, though he chose not to tell them of the Company's involvement. Satisfied he'd done his part for now he awaited the outcome but he was only to get another stranger call, though this one had been expect. He didn't know how but his future and that of Draph were somehow entwined with the Cheerleader, Claire Bennet. Once again finding the cheerleader became a priority in Isaac's life. 'Threads:' Not Your Local Fortune Teller - 20th September 2011: Sullivan Brother's Carnival, LA, CA Here We Go Again - 4th October 2011: Sullivan Brother's Carnival, LA, CA Cometh The Man - 5th February 2012: New York, NY Paint By Numbers - 13th February 2012: New York, NY Colouring Outside The Lines - 25th February 2012: New York, NY Playlist Category:Canons